callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Browning M1919
The M1919 Browning medium machine gun was a medium machine gun featured in all Call of Duty installments set in World War II. Call of Duty: United Offensive The M1919 (also known as the 30 cal.) is the American's deployable machine gun. It uses 75-round (150-round in single player) boxes for "magazines", does good damage, has little recoil and a low rate-of-fire, which makes it very controllable. Its accuracy is decently good, its iron sights are easy to use and the weapon can throw huge amounts of lead into the air. The M1919 can also be found as a mounted weapon in the American campaign in the first level. Although it fires the same way as its portable cousin, the player's character could get killed if used for too long, . It's also the main machine gun for the British in multiplayer. Image:m1919_uo.png| Image:m1919iron_uo.png|Ironsight Image:30cal1_uo.png|The mounted M1919A4 Image:30cal2_uo.png|Firing the mounted M1919A4 Call of Duty: Finest Hour In Call of Duty: Finest Hour, the M1919A6 appears in only a few levels during the American campaign. As with the MG42 in the game, it cannot be aimed unless prone and with its bipod enabled. It is powerful, and will kill an enemy in one or two hits. f looked at closely, one will see some bullets left on the chain feed even though none should be left. It can be found first in the Ghostly Room easter egg on the ground beside the stairs in the level Underground Passage. In Road to Ramagen, it is seen by where the German plane is shot down with 99 bullets. In Last Bridge Standing, it is in the warehouse district, again with 99 bullets. Later it is found in Into The Heartland where it has a lot of ammo is present,about 400 rounds. It is very useful for this level, where there are fallen beams with enemies taking cover. Half of the belt will dispose of this, and around 2-300 rounds will be left over for the towers. File:017 1919A6.jpg|From top to bottom: Side view, 3/4 view, and first-person view of the M1919. Call of Duty 2 The M1919 is only available in the form of a mounted turret. It has high damage, especially in SP. Great range, and high rate of fire makes it an excellent gun to use. However, it has very high recoil, so it is a good idea to fire in bursts. Image:30cal2_2.png|The M1919 Image:30cal1_2.png|Firing the M1919 Call of Duty 2: Big Red One In Call of Duty 2: Big Red One, the M1919 appears in a few levels. It is powerful, and will usually kill an enemy in three hits or less. When aiming, the player will automatically go prone and aim with the bipod on the ground. Call of Duty 3 In Call of Duty 3, the M1919 appears as a mobile weapon only in multiplayer. It can be found at the beginning of the last level Chambois in a mounted form to defend against the initial German attack, although the player will take a lot of fire while using it and will have to abandon it and fall back fairly quickly. It is nearly the same as the version in Call of Duty 2: Big Red One. When being aimed, the player automatically goes prone and places the bipod on the ground, making it impossible to aim standing up, as was the case in Call of Duty 2: Big Red One, although mounting points are available in most maps, such as low walls, windows, railings, etc. The .30 Cal takes a much shorter time to setup than the MG34, making it a much better weapon. Going prone to aim throws enemies' aim off, and being immediately able to fire the weapon once prone, the .30 Cal is deadly at any range. File:M1919_3.png|Main view File:CoD3_M1919_ADS.jpg|Ironsight Call of Duty: World at War Singleplayer The player starts with an M1919 during the missions "Blowtorch & Corkscrew" and "Relentless". The M1919 can picked on the level Breaking Point. This weapon is extremely good, although at times it is clumsy. Multiplayer The M1919 is unlocked at level 61. Compared to most other machine guns, minding the MG42, the M1919 has a high rate of fire and high damage. Its iron sights can be considered "odd" by some, but still usable. On the Wii version it has an extra part on the iron sights, making it less "odd". Also on the Wii version, some ignore this gun because of the lower rate of fire and how the aiming works different than in single player, (in single player the iron sights will stay in the middle of the screen when moving, but in multiplayer the sights can move to the edge of the screen) making it partially block the players vision when tracking a target. One important, and odd, advantage of the M1919 is that it has the same movement speed as an SMG. Its main flaws are its long reload time and awful hip accuracy. If wielded correctly, though, this is a weapon to be reckoned with, being effective at mid-long ranges and somewhat decent at close range. Common perks used with the M1919 to maximize its good points or make up for its flaws are usually Sleight of Hand, Stopping Power, Steady Aim, and Deep Impact. Sleight of Hand is indeed handy as the reload time for the M1919 is the longest out of all the weapons of Call of Duty: World at War. Double Tap and Steady Aim can make this weapon excellent for room-clearing. Be warned, as ADS accuracy decreases with Double Tap. With Stopping Power this weapon becomes a two-shot kill anywhere or three-shot kill without Stopping Power, unless the target is using Juggernaut, Second Chance, or is behind cover. This weapon is quite good at long ranges, even if the amount of sway may be impeding. It is best to use controlled bursts instead of attempting continuous fire as one will be using quite a lot of bullets with this sort of strategy. This gun is often compared to the MG42, while it is that the MG42 fires bullets faster then the Browning, however the Browning's bullets do more damage. The MG42 does more damage per second, though. Nazi Zombies The M1919 is available on all Nazi Zombies levels, but only from the Mystery Box. It is widely considered one of the best guns available in Nazi Zombies. It's comparable to the MG42, but with a slower rate of fire. In Der Riese, can be upgraded to the B-115 Accelerator when put in the Pack-a-Punch Machine, featuring a higher rate of fire, more power, and more spare ammunition. Image:m1919_5.png|The M1919 Image:m1919iron_5.png|Ironsights File:M1919 pack a punch.png|The M1919 Pack-a-Punched Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS) The M1919 in The Nintendo DS version has the same rate of fire as the console and PC version. The player can carry it, and mount it where there are glowing machine gun mounts. When mounted, it has unlimited ammo, and no recoil, making it a very effective weapon. However the player can't fire, or melee while carrying it. Oddly, it is used by all factions except for the Germans, and it is absent from multiplayer. Image:WaWDS1919.jpg|The M1919 undeployed. It is unable to be fired until mounted. Modern Warfare: Mobilized The M1919 appears in Mobilized as a machine gun used by the Insurgents. It is mainly available in a mounted form, but can be found as a portable emplacement which the player can carry and mount it when designated. The 3-D model when portable is the same as the one in World at War on DS. File:M1919_MW_Mobilized.jpg|The M1919 Browning mounted. Trivia *In the Wii version of Call of Duty: World at War, the mid-magazine reload animation is the same as the empty reload. Also on PC, in multiplayer the mid-magazine reload animation is the same as the empty reload, unlike in singleplayer, where the player will take the old belt with ammunition out and insert a new one when mid-magazine reloading, and just insert the new belt into the gun if it is empty. *There is a piece of cloth wrapped around the barrel jacket of the weapon, which is where one would place one's hand. It is there to prevent a burn caused by the quick overheating when firing for extended times. *The mission Breaking Point has a soldier (who can be saved or killed) seen after exiting the tunnels listed as a submachine gunner, even though he has an M1919. *On the Soviet T-34, the MG turret for the tank appears to be an M1919, which the Soviet Army never fielded. *The Browning finishes reloading once the player hits the top of the gun with their fist, so double tapping the weapon switch button ("Y" for the Xbox 360, "mouse wheel or 1" for the PC, "Right" on the D-pad for Wii and "Triangle" for the PlayStation 3) afterwards effectively cuts the reload time in half, eliminating the need for Sleight of Hand. This tactic is known as Reload Canceling. The concept of add time applies here. This is also recommended for the MG42. *If the player looks at the Browning from third-person view, there is no ammo belt on the weapon, this is most easily seen on Breaking Point as the soldier with the M1919 is in a pose where the machine gun can be seen. *In SP and MP empty out all ammo but leave one round in the belt, notice there is a whole belt there instead of one cartridge. Fire once, and the whole belt will be fed through the machine at once. *When reloading from an empty magazine, only reload cancel after the player puts their hand on the cloth. If the player cancels before that they will have to do the whole reload again. *As with all bipods the bipod will appear extended when viewed from 3rd person instead of retracted as viewed from 1st person. *In the Russian missions in Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS) sometimes there is a glitch where if the player picks up an M1919, the sleeves on the arms will look the same as ones on the Marines uniform. *The M1919 in Finest Hour has a wooden stock. This is because it is the M1919A6 variant, which was intended to fill the role of an LMG and was supplied with a bipod and buttstock, as opposed to the M1919A4's tripod and lack of stock. *In various missions in Call of Duty World at War, the Browning would appear with and without a bipod. *When a Browning M1919 is carried in Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS), the ammo counter always says that there are 999 rounds left in the belt and no rounds in reserve. *When you see a Browning from 3rd-person view, the piece of cloth around the barrel to prevent it from burning the hand if the gun overheats is not visible. *When you see a Browning in the create-a-class menu, the pistol grip is not visible. Category:Weapons Category:Machine Guns Category:Call of Duty Weapons Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Weapons Category:DS weapons Category:Automatic Weapons